


Strings

by FoxLight



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (ToA)
Genre: Age Jokes, F/M, Gen, Music Puns, Sappy Fluff, zouxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxLight/pseuds/FoxLight
Summary: Any string can be played.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by Tenyai's "Zouxie" art on Tumblr.

“Ugggh,” Zoe groaned as she plopped onto the couch in Douxie’s apartment, blue eyes wandering over the stacks of sheet-music and wayward guitar picks that always seemed to float around his living spaces. The unhinged atmosphere made her want to for it’s familiarity, but it wasn’t enough to make up for the stress of the day. 

“Long day?” Douxie trailed behind her, balancing a two boxes of pizza topped with paper plates, napkins, and two cans of soda. Gingerly, he sat down beside her, setting the food on the coffee table while he turned to her with a sympathetic look. 

“You have no idea,” she covered her eyes, settling back fully against the the cushions. “This one lady yelled at me for two hours. _Two. Hours._ I had half-a-mind to turn her into a bat.”

“’Cause she drove you batty?” he laughed, then opened the pie box as though uncovering buried treasure, tongue sticking out in anticipation. “You know what’ll make you feel better? Cheese,” he waggled a slice in front of her nose. 

“You’re going to get it on my uniform,” She caught a blob of cheese before it fell onto her polo shirt, and then downed it with a confident smirk. “But yeah, I feel a little better.” 

“Man, do I love the modern age,” Douxie said as he cracked the cans,, handed her a plate, and sat back to wrap an arm behind her. “Pizza, synthwave, and--and...” 

“Angry customers?” Zoe supplied. 

“And angry customers!” He toasted his slice into the air before filling his face like a chipmunk. “Huzzah!” the shout was garbled. 

Zoe snorted as she munched on her own slice, sneaking fond peaks at her age-old companion. 

“It’s lucky you got here the same time the delivery man did,” Douxie commented cheerfully, settling in to the cozy atmosphere as he took another hefty bite, “you know Archie and his appetite” he spoke through his food, gulping soundly, “there wouldn’t have been any left.” 

As if on cue, the cat jumped up behind them, paws treading lightly along the back of the couch. 

“I resent that,” Archie said, licking his paw. 

"Hey fish-breath.” Zoe reached up to pat the familiar on the head. Archie purred, and leaned into the touch. 

“Finally, some _real_ company,” the feline admonished, “the conversation gets a little stale after a few centuries.” 

“Hey!” Douxie shouted in offense. 

“Did you get double anchovies?” Archie flicked his tail and jumped down between them. “They always skimp on the anchovies.” 

“Triple,” the wizard opened the second box and let Archie take his pick of the pie. “You’re welcome, you ingrate,” he said through a smile. 

The cat eyes went large as he grabbed a slice nearly as big as himself. 

“Mmph,” Archie swallowed, all but inhaling his first few bites. “It’s almost as good as stargazy pie.” 

“Arch, you are the only one left on this planet who would enjoy a pastry made with fish heads.” Douxie licked the tips of his fingers as he polished of his crust, then grabbed another slice. 

“What can I say?” the familiar preened. “We dragons have excellent taste.” 

“I’m sure a troll would say the same,” Zoe jeered. “And _they_ eat cat poop.” 

“Ah, you see?” Douxie grinned. “Even Zoe agrees with me, and she never does that.” 

Zoe threw her napkin at him. Before it could hit him in the side, however, Douxie raised his arm, and with a flash of blue from his gauntlet, sent the rumpled ball flying back in her direction. A chuckle bounced out of him as the napkin bopped her on the nose. 

“Cheater,” she crawled over Archie to playfully swat at the wizard, though paused when her hand landed on something strange. 

“Is that--” a brow quirked as she tugged a long strand of metal from between the cushions, “--a guitar string?” 

“Nah, it’s one of my heart strings,” Douxie was quick on the draw. “And you’re pulling on it.” 

Something soft shot across Zoe’s features, but like a magic trick, it was gone as quick as it came. 

“Psh,” she waved him off, sitting back on her haunches, “you think you’re such a ladies man.” 

“No, I think I’m one lady’s man,” his mouth canted upwards, eyes crinkling, warm and wry. 

“Oh really?” Zoe leaned ever-so-innocently forward, face drawing closer with every second. “Do go on.” 

(Archie, meanwhile, had slithered down to the floor and had his stomach skyward, mouth agape to catch the wandering strings of cheese that were falling off of Douxie’s ever-lowering slice.) 

But then, he was unable to resist… 

“A very, very, very, old lady,” laughter bellowed out of him, and grabbed her before she could crawl away to peck her on the cheek. 

Distraction came when Douxie felt the edge of the crust he’d been holding slip away from his grasp. 

“Arch, you thief!” Douxie’s eyes fell on the feline, who was scarfing down his slice of pizza. 

“I prefer the term _opportunist,_ ” He stuck a tiny clawed finger in the air. “I can’t help it if you two are being gross. No one understands humans and their face-smushing, but regardless you should be better at multitasking. Anyways,” Archie stood up and shifted forms, taking another slice of pizza and lighting it on fire before downing it in one gulp. “I’m off to take my evening flight. Have fun being human!” 

“We will!” Douxie called as his familiar opened the window and launched into the air, “and _please_ no mice on my pillow in the morning!” 

“No promises!” They both watched as the feline faded quickly into the clouds. 

“Where were we?” Douxie’s attention fell back to his companion. 

“You were trying to cast a charm and, as usual, it didn’t work. Clumsy wizard.” A hand ruffled his blue-tipped hair. 

“Well, charms are more your specialty, aren’t they?” he scooted closer, “being a hedge wizard and all.” 

“Yeah, if I was _that_ good, I’d never have to deal with people like Karen this morning." She bit her lip, "but, y’know, maybe I’ve had a few successes. Even if they took a couple of centuries.” 

Douxie’s gaze softened into something that betrayed his long years, memories of trial and terror flashing across his face like sparks of gunpowder. That carefree smile that seemed always to be his companion effervesced. 

He took her hand, and kissed it. Despite herself, she blushed. 

“Can’t regret a thing,” his voice wavered slightly. Even old trees were full of sap. 

“Strings, huh?” Zoe tugged at the drawstrings of Douxie’s hoodie, unable to stand that wistful look he always took on in moments like this. It would always be her downfall. With a longing smirk she blew a strand of fuchsia hair away from her face. “Betcha we conjure up some snazzy riffs with those.” 

His hand came up to catch the strand before it fell down again, and, tenderly, he threaded it back. 

“You’re on,” he said, pulling her closer, ancient woes slowly tucking themselves back into the corners of his smile. “I’m calling this one the geriatric snog.” 

Presently, he received another swat. 


End file.
